


Godhead

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actor Ian, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Celebrity Ian, Fluff, Gym Sex, Gym instructor mickey, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: Gym instructor mickey meets famous actor Ian





	Godhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts).



Mickey knocked on the door of the biggest house he’s ever seen, in a neighborhood like no other. Every driveway had at least two luxury cars parked behind gates with spikes that would definitely go right up your ass if you could even climb them. He watched the Uber drive off before knocking again. He’d been buzzed in after being interrogated for five fucking minutes. It was hot out with nothing but the usual smog in the sky. The view up had been beautiful, with tall palm trees lining the streets. The Hollywood sign was just visible between the mansions and privacy-bamboo. Finally the door opened and he’d expected it to be more hired help, but there stood famous actor Ian Gallagher.

“You’re late.” That’s all he says, as he heads further into the house.

Mickey scoffs, following him. He’s used to working with celebrities and all their bullshit personalities. He was only six minutes late because of the twenty fucking questions. “Surprised you opened your own door,” he comments, making it clear that he doesn’t give a shit about his status. It’s his job, but he refuses to walk on eggshells.

Ian turns and acknowledges him a moment, then smiles. “I see why you come highly recommend.”

Mickey raises an eyebrow, trying to figure him out. He does his job well, so he believes him but something about the way he said it makes him question what exactly he’s heard about him. One thing is for sure, he doesn’t look like he needs his services.

“You hiding a beer gut under that shirt?” He asks, as Ian takes him to his personal gym. It’s huge enough for every piece of equipment imaginable, complete with televisions and mirrors.

Ian grins smugly, but it’s more attractive than pretentious. “Hardly.”

“So what, you accidentally eat two carrot sticks two weeks ago? I need to know what I’m working with and what your goals are here,” Mickey says, doubling down on the professionalism to distract himself from just how tall and hot Ian looks off the big screen.

Ian chuckles then lifts his shirt, revealing abs for days and flat smooth stomach. Ian eyes him, amused by what he’s doing to him. All too soon he puts it back down and ducks his head a bit. “Actually, I hired you because I’m actually doing my first play, and…and I just…want to look good, you know?”

Mickey nodded, already drawn in by the quick shift from pompous to genuine. He can see it in his eyes that he’s nervous even though he’s won awards for his acting. He’s still not sure what that has to do with how he looks, though.

“I know you’re thinking I’m crazy…the way I look and all the movies I’ve done. But…I don’t know. It’s real this time. I haven’t done any stage stuff since Juilliard, so I was surprised I even got it, but now I feel like I have to nail this too or people will just think I’m a pretty face.”

“Well shit,” Mickey says, not exactly prepared for the deep therapy session.

Ian blushes slightly and scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry. I don’t usually talk about this stuff with anyone. I have to be good, though. I’ve heard this popular critic will be there and he’s literally destroyed careers.”

Mickey can’t help but laugh. “Sorry, man, but you gotta relax. Don’t worry about all those theater jerkoffs, okay? I’m gonna help you and you’re gonna be awesome.”

Ian nodded after a second, smiling when he realized Mickey wasn’t making fun of him for being scared of performing.

“It’s just another job, right? What’s the play anyway?”

“Uhh,” Ian went red and laughed nervously, “Equus.”

“Huh?”

Ian picks up a heavily used and studied playbook, showing it to him. “It’s about this kid who gets sort of mixed up with some extreme religious ideas to the point he, uh, blinds some horses. The whole time this psychiatrist is trying to figure him out while having a bit of a career crisis,” he explains.

“Sounds like fucking drama to me. Who do you play?” Mickey’s never heard of it or any other play without a film adaptation for that matter, but it sounds interesting enough the way Ian tells it.

“The boy, Alan. I sort of related to him a bit. My parents put some ideas in my head that screwed me up pretty bad before I got away from the Southside.”

Mickey perks up. “Like, Chicago?”

Ian nods. “Yeah. You know it?”

“Like the back of my hand. Fucking grew up there.”

Ian grins. “Nice. How’d you get way out here to the west coast?”

Mickey shrugs. “Same story, right? Shitty parents we vow to never be like, but they still mess us up somehow.”

“So you became a trainer to the stars, the most messed up people of all,” Ian teases.

Mickey laughs. “Exactly.”

Ian sighs, looking at himself in the mirror. “There’s a full nude scene,” he admits.

Mickey’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh.”

“Oh.”

Mickey can feel himself flush just imagining Ian completely naked with a spotlight directly on him. He knew plays were wild, but he couldn’t imagine anyone actually wanting to walk out in front of a full house with nothing but your wits. Even before he can ask, Ian is talking again.

“On film it’s different. It’s you and just the necessary people and they give you a sock at least. But I’ve never been totally exposed to my audience all at once. What if I’m totally embarrassing?”

“That small, huh?” Mickey joked, trying to cheer him up a little.

Ian got that same look from before on his face. “Hardly,” he grinned, stepping closer to Mickey as if he expected him to disagree. Or maybe he hoped he would.

Mickey swallowed hard and licked his lips. “Yeah?”

Ian nodded, moving closer. “I’ll be on stage with the horses…people might get confused.”

“Fuck,” Mickey let slip. Ian was so close he could feel his heat and smell him. It was intoxicating. His muscles looked hard and defined up close. Mickey wanted to touch him and worship him. He was getting hard hoping that Ian wasn’t lying like most of the guys he’d been with. “Maybe you should practice so you’ll be comfortable when you have to do it.”

“I think you’re absolutely right,” Ian said, pushing him down onto a weight bench. He left the room then entered a few minutes later, acting out the entire scene with no clothes on. He started off a bit shy, then gradually got into it and didn’t care that he was nude in front of someone he hired.

Mickey immediately notices that Ian is in fact hung in the best possible way. But he watches in awe, realizing this was nothing like any of the movies Ian did. He was a good actor, but he seemed to totally shine and come into his own now. There was so much emotion in the minimal scene that Mickey was turned on even more. It didn’t matter he was in a client’s gym, he was watching something real. It was an experience he hadn’t been expecting since arriving earlier. When it’s over, Mickey finds himself clapping. He feels like an idiot but Ian smiles proudly. He holds out his arms and takes a bow.

“Well?” Ian asks, coming closer. He’s not shy now, not hiding and obviously liking that Mickey can’t stop looking.

“Godlike,” Mickey says. He thinks he means it as a joke, but the way it comes out reveals just how surprised and taken he is. He feels like he’s really seen Ian and that makes him want him more.

Ian comes over to him, confident and obviously aroused by the adrenaline and Mickey’s praise. He leans in and kisses him softly. “Thank you.”

Mickey nods, opening his eyes and looking up at him. He notices the insecurity creeping back in, so he stands and pulls him into another kiss. He can’t believe where the day has taken him, but now that he’s here, he can’t help himself. He kisses him and touches him, feeling strong muscles under soft skin. He runs his fingers through his hair, stroking it as he pushes his tongue into his mouth. He reaches down and palms Ian’s dick and moans at how hard he is. Mickey gets on his knees and sucks him down, squeezing and stroking what he can’t reach.

“Mmh, Mickey,” Ian sighs, looking down at him. He pets his cheek as he bobs, grunting and throwing his head back.

Mickey stands up after another minute or two. His voice is raw from how big Ian is, but it doesn’t stop him. “Fuck me. Please,” he pants.

Ian nods quickly, already pulling at Mickey’s clothes and pushing him to face the mirror. Once Mickey has his shorts down, Ian is behind him with gentle but eager wet fingers. Then he circles his hole before pushing in until he can’t go anymore. 

“Shit, Ian!” Mickey pushes back when Ian starts to pound into him with hard and fast thrusts. He’s gripping his hips tight and pulling him back. It’s rough and frenzied and so fucking hot. Mickey’s breath is fogging up the glass and he tries desperately to keep his eyes open and watch Ian.

“Come here,” Ian says, grabbing him and pulling him down to a mat. Mickey straddles him and sinks back onto his dick, while kissing him. “Oh yeah…fuck!” Ian shouts. He smacks Mickey’s ass, as he rides him.

“Ugh, ugh, ugh!” Mickey slams down on Ian and Ian bucks up into him. His ass stings where Ian hits him, but he likes it. Their sounds fill the room, and they’re both sweaty and sticky.

Mickey comes first, shaking and swearing on top of Ian. Ian flips them and pumps in and out until he spills inside him, then he collapses. They kiss slowly, nuzzling their noses and scratching fingers into hair.

Mickey pats Ian’s back. “That was good.”

Ian smiles in agreement. “I just need that critic to say that now.”

“Well don’t fuck him,” Mickey smacks his butt.

Ian laughs and kisses Mickey’s neck before helping him up. He tosses him a towel to clean up and a bottle of water. “Don’t worry. My geriatric chasing days are over.”

Mickey almost spits out his water. “Please tell me your fucking with me.”

“I already did that,” Ian chuckles, wrapping Mickey in his arms.

“Whatever. If you perform it the way you did for me just now, there’s no way anyone can say shit.”

“Are we talking about the play now?” Ian winks.

Mickey rolls his eyes and kisses him. “You’re going to be amazing, Ian.”

                *******

Mickey stands with the rest of the crowd, clapping and whistling loudly, as Ian takes another round of bows. The ovation continues and Mickey is happy for him. Ian finds him in the second row and smiles just for him, knowing he’s proud. They worked hard over the past month and it’s paid off. He waits for him at the stage door along with the crowd of fans that have gathered. It’s been all over the media that Ian has crossed over in a daring and controversial play. The negative comments about his nude scene were a killer on his self-esteem, but Mickey got him focused and ready. And they had started dating, slowly going out in public to the point Ian was asked about the new man in his life. Mickey both hated and loved the title. Two days passed before the critic’s article came out. Even though it didn’t matter what was said, Mickey knew Ian was still anxious. They curled up in bed together with coffee, as Mickey read that Ian had blown it out of the water and impressed the critic. They celebrated with a couple intense rounds, pleasuring each other in absolute bliss. And when award season came around, Mickey was right there in the audience, as Ian accepted his award by thanking his fiancé.

 

 


End file.
